What went wrong
by Sydrian11
Summary: Sydney Sage is the CEO of a multi-million dollars company. She decided to work late one night. That was her first mistake. Then She decides to drive during a storm. that was her second mistake. The third mistake however was the worst of them all. It was...
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Sydney Sage a young and powerful CEO of a billion dollar company makes a mistake that will forever change her life...

on a stormy night Sydney desided to work late and that was mistake one

mistake two was driving in the middle of a storm

anf mistake three was...


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney pov

I had just come from a long day at work. It was midnight and I was driving home on a rainy night. I knew I should have come home sooner but I decided to work late. I was late for a party at my dad house and I was so dead. Even through I am the CEO of Sage Co. dad can still be pretty scar

The storm was getting worse, rain and thunder rocked the sky and lighting struck often. Then the engine of the car began to sputter, and stutter. I was getting worried. Then the worse news came the car stopped. I knew now that there was no way I could make it to the party.

I walked out of the car


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney's POV

The engine was ruined it was smoking. I knew I couldn't fix the car. Damn it. I tried my cell phone but their were no bars. I was stuck in the middle of the storm with my car broken and no cell phone signal. I am thinking to my self why didn't I just come home from work like I do regularly? Why did I work late? My father would be extremely angered by me. He hates unpunctual people. Even after all theses year, I needed his approval.

I was so lost in though that I didn't notice another car stopping until I heard I loud knock on my window.

I was so startled that I kind of bumped my head on the top of the roof of the car. I opened the car window with just barely enough space for the man outside the window to talk. He said,"Do you need any help. I could drive you home."

I said," My engine is broken but I think I'm fine" I was not about to get in a car with a total stranger. I mean come on, how many scarily stories have you heard about that.

The man said, "My name is Adrian I know this might seem scary but I could try to call someone for you but my phone is dead and I can't leave a pretty lady like you on the road alone." I think maybe he has a point. I have to go home soon and if he tries anything I do know karate so I say " okay I come can you drop me off a my apartment. "

I get out of my car and I am soaking wet in a couple of minutes. I get in the car and tell him my address. Then I realize I never told him my name. I say, " I am so sorry I didn't even introduce my self my name is Sydney." Adrian says it okay and we ride in silence.

I begin to realize how hot he was. He has tousled brown hair and deep emerald green eyes like I never seen before. His face looks like that of a painting of Greek statues. He is gorgeous. Then I realized I was staring and quickly turn away to look out the window.

He seems okay, but I feel like I know him from someone where. He face seems familiar. I try to remember but nothing comes up.

Adrian Pov

I was driving home after a epic party. The storm was bad and I was lucky I didn't drink much. I promised mom I would be sober until I reach the event she invited me to. I was a party thrown by so Jared Sage guy. He was a important business client of my mom. I was suppose to make a good impression. I decided to follow my parents for once. I was still very late. I had to leave behind a gorgeous gal cause of this stupid party. The party was going to be long an boring and I was gonna bail soon.

As I was driving I saw a car stuck on the road with smoke coming from it. I had to help the person I mean the storm would only get worse.

I walk out of the car and knock on the window. I might have done it a bit loudly because the person screamed and jumped up. The window go down just a bit and I see a blond bits of hair. I tell the girl I can help her if he needs help and after convincing her I just want to help. I took her to my car. She told me her address and we drove home. As I was driving I looked and saw how beautiful she was. She had golden blond hair. The wet clothing clung to her figure which was pretty nice. Her eyes shocked me. The were beautiful, like amber eyes with hints of molten gold specks. She was so beautiful I wanted to paint her. Then I realized I was starring and turned my attention back to the road. I knew the event my mom invited me to had began and I was so late but I still drove her to her apartment.

Only then did I realize the the storm was really bad. I could keep driving. She seemed to realize that to because Sydney said," Adrian I think you should stay here until the storm passes. I say," I think I should go. I don't want to just barge into your house. I could probably find a hotel near here." She said, " Absolutely not, you drove me here and I need to return the favor." After a couple more minutes she finally convinced me to go with her.

We get out of the car and go up to her apartment.

_I do hope I corrected my mistakes and I tried to make the chapter long. I changed the end just a bit so that the next chapter flows more easily. How do you like it. Please review and tell me your thoughts._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to those who thought this was a new chapter**

**i have a chapter ready to go but I read silver shadows and want to see if I can change something's up**

**The chapter will be up shortly.**

**please countinue reading the story **

**bye **

**love sydrian11**


End file.
